Dark Silences
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED, S S
1. A Mysterious Dream

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. Mirai Liona is mine however. Anyone want to trade? She scares me^^;;;;;

"Dark Silence"

By: Sakura Kasumi Yuy

Part One: 

__

A Mysterious Dream

Not a soul was to be heard over the city of Tokyo on the most Silent of nights. A cool breeze flushed all doubts away from the people, despite the darkness lurking around the city's famous tower. With a blackened soul and heart, kindness was not a cure, but the spirit would surely not give up. With a graceful bound, she flew above the city and into the clouds, as long a dawn was approaching. 

Not far below, the beautiful soul of a Cardcaptor was resting peacefully, but little did she know, that her pure dream, was about to turn into a nightmare. 

*into Sakura's dream*

Cherry Blossom petals flew all around. Sakura Kinomoto was resting peacefully beneath one of the many Cherry Blossom trees in Tomoeda's park. Everything was calm, and just the person she wanted to see showed up. Li Syaoran. His handsome face was blurring her vision, and his piercing amber eyes penetrated her sleepy defense. "Wake up sleeping beauty…"

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes, barely making out Syaoran's figure. "Syao- Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Yes. Say, I was wondering. Would you like to take a walk through the blossoms? They're quite beautiful, especially the one right in front of me." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura blushed a faint scarlet, then nodded. "I'd be more than happy…" she said dreamily. 

The two walked side by side through the park, both apparently on cloud nine. But beyond the orchard of Cherry Blossoms, a dark shadow loomed over them, about ready to rain on their day of happiness and bliss. The dark figure appeared, not far from them. "Syaoran…what's that?"

'Maybe that's what I was sensing earlier…but it's…no it couldn't be! It's the same feeling I get when I feel a Clow Card near by. Is there a chance of possibility?' "Syaoran? Syaoran! Can you hear me? Syaoran!"

Syaoran wasn't moving an inch. His eyes were focused on the figure before him. "Hikari…I'm waiting…come to me now Hikari…"

Still nothing. Syaoran was frozen, completely frozen. "Marisumi…leave Marisumi alone…or you'll regret it. Go now Mirai. Leave us alone!" Syaoran said still with frozen looks. 

"Quite…and just what do you intend to do Hikari? You couldn't block my powers before. Besides, you and I both know that Marisumi is dead. You're mine now." Mirai said coming towards them. "I have more than one use for you…"

'Marisumi? Who's that? And why is she calling Syaoran Hikari?' Sakura thought from a distance.

Mirai looked thoughtfully over at Sakura. "So who's that your girlfriend? Maybe I'll just take her too the same way I did Marisumi…"

"Never!" Syaoran shouted as a powerful burst of lightning came from him and attacked Mirai. 

"How dare you! You'll regret this!" Mirai disappeared. 

Snapped out of his frozen state, Syaoran ran to Sakura. When he got to her, he noticed a strange glowing light colored blue coming from her. But with his touch it disappeared. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

Waking up shakily, Sakura awoke to find Kero, her guardian beast. "Did you have a nightmare? What's wrong?"

Sitting up, Sakura rubbed her eyes. "It was so strange Kero…there was this girl. She had a black aura, and kept mentioning something about a Hikari and Marisumi. Hikari was Syaoran, but she said Marisumi was dead."

As Sakura went on to finish describing her dream, Kero was in deep thought. 'Is this what I think it is? I remember Master Clow mentioning something about a girl named Mirai before. As well as the god and goddesses Hikari and Marisumi, and their deadly battle to defend the magical realm. If I'm not mistaken, Master Clow knew Marisumi and Hikari and helped save them and their love. But Clow was powerless against Mirai, and Hikari and Marisumi were destroyed, as well as the magical realm.

"I don't know what to think Kero, but she gave me the same feeling I get whenever I sense a Clow Card. I really can't see this as a normal dream. This isn't just something I can let pass over."

"I know Sakura. Whatever you do, do not take this lightly. There is truth to the dream you had."

"What are you saying? That the dream I just had-" Sakura was cut off. 

"Has plenty of meaning to it. That girl Mirai is extremely dangerous and extremely powerful. However, I do suggest talking to Eriol soon. Believe it or not, he's your best defense. You also might want to explain your dream to the kid."

The kid, was Kero's affectionate (sort of) way of saying Li Syaoran. When Sakura had first discovered Clow magic, she and Syaoran were immediate rivals. Syaoran was always criticizing Sakura saying that she was pathetic, or she wasn't worthy of the gift of Clow magic. Kero hated him for that. Kero believed in Sakura, and though they had their rounds time and again, Kero would give his life for Sakura if fate demanded it. As time passed, Sakura and Syaoran began to trust each other little by little. And now, to Kero's dismay, his worst nightmare happened. Although neither Sakura or Syaoran were aware of the other's feelings, it was apparent that Sakura fell in love with Syaoran and Syaoran fell in love with Sakura. The least Kero could do was protect them. He couldn't disagree with nature.

Kero's thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from Sakura. "I'm late!!!!!!!"

Sakura rushed into her school uniform and rollerblades, and rushed out the door after her brother Touya and his friend Yukito. That made Sakura laugh. She couldn't be on time to save her life, and here she was rushing after her annoying but loving brother, and her former crush. 'Former crush…' Sakura thought. Yukito and Sakura went back aways. Ever since Sakura had met Yukito, she had thought she'd been in love. When she finally decided to confess to Yukito, he rejected her, for he had someone he dearly cared about already. That statement had crushed Sakura's heart so bad, she almost thought she'd never love again. It had caused her to run away. On the way, she bumped into Syaoran. Surprisingly, Syaoran had welcomed her with open arms and a smile. That's when Sakura partially began to see the light-she had feelings for Syaoran. To this day, Sakura never forgot about how Syaoran had comforted her. She was sure now, that that was the day she fell in love with him. "Good mourning Sakura!" a friendly, yet familiar voice called to her.

"Hi Yuki!" Sakura called back. Yukito ran up next to Touya, and jumped onto the back of his bike. 

As they approached Tomoeda Elementary, Sakura waved goodbye to her brother and Yukito, and rolled off toward her locker. On her mind, was still her dream. 'Marisumi? Hikari? And what did Kero mean by Mirai was extremely dangerous and powerful? Why Eriol?' So many questions, so little time. The first hour bell had rang, and before she knew it, Terada-sensei had caught her. "Late as usual aren't we Miss Kinomoto?"

"Terada-sama! I'm sorry! It's just this dream and I-"

"Don't worry about it. You're usually good about being on time to class, so I'll let it slide. Get your things, and come to class whenever you're ready. Try to be quick though." Terada-sensei said with a smile.

"Arigatou Terada-sama. I promise I won't let it happen again." Sakura said before rushing after Terada-sensei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning class. Ready to start a new semester?" Terada-sensei said while getting out the attendance list.

A few grumbles, a couple of yays, and some whistles from the class told Terada-sensei it was time to start. "Alright. First, I'd like to tell you some good news. We have a new student coming to our class for a week. She's here on a visit with her cousin Rika, and will be here for the entire week, maybe even two. When she comes in tomorrow, I would like you to give Mirai Liona a warm welcome. She'll need a tour guide besides Rika. Any volunteers? How about you Sakura?"

Sakura was once again snapped out of her daze. "A tour guide? But won't Rika be doing all of that?"

Terada-sensei shook his head. "She needs to meet new people while she's here. It'll be a learning experience for her, and I figured you're pretty popular, so I thought you'd be the one to introduce her to new people."

Sakura gave Terada-sensei a slight smile. "Alright. Tomorrow is it? I'll be here bright and early."

Terada-sensei smiled back. "Arigatou Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to her thoughts. Then a brainstorm hit her. _Mirai? That's the second time _

I've heard that name today. 

'Believe it or not, Eriol is your best defense.' She remembered Kero saying. _'Maybe I should check with Eriol after all. But could Mirai Liona really be the same Mirai that Kero mentioned? Maybe, my dream wasn't really a dream at all! What if it was a premonition?!'_

She suddenly got a sinking feeling. _'Do dreams really come true?'_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder. _'And Rika never mentioned a cousin…' _Sakura then saw Li Syaoran walk in. "You're late Syaoran. Is something the matter?"

Syaoran just looked up for a moment, then looked back down at his desk. "We'll talk about it at lunch. Not now."

"Alright. There's something I need to talk about too, and I think we need to be alone for it. It's too strange for anyone else to find out. How about Tomoeda Park?"

Syaoran didn't even look up. "Very well. But why alone? Is it something to do with the Clow Cards?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes and no. Just come please."

"Sakura and Syaoran. Enough chat. Get to work on those math problems now, before I assign more to the both of you. Understood?"

A groan came from the both of them. "Yes Terada-sama."

"That's good. Now hustle!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Sakura and Syaoran were silent as they headed for the trees in Tomoeda Park, and as they did, all of Sakura's senses were on edge. She was feeling some sort of weird presence, but couldn't quite place it. She kept telling herself that it was nothing, that she was just being paranoid, but Sakura couldn't help it. She wanted to know about Hikari and Marisumi desperately, and wanted to spill her dream to Syaoran so much. _'Maybe I should have asked Yuki this morning. After all, Eriol, or Clow rather, created him and I'm pretty sure that Yue would have fought side by side with Clow. He probably could've told me something. I think this calls for a meeting._ She continued after Syaoran. _'Wait a minute! Mirai called Syaoran Hikari in my dream, and Syaoran appeared to know about his other form so maybe he knows something!' _"So um…how about the spot on top of the hill, under that big cherry blossom tree?"

"Fine.", was all Sakura could get out of Syaoran.

Both sat down under the tree, carefully unwrapping their lunches. Both were silent, and Sakura wanted to break the silence, or she thought she would burst. "So where do you want me to start? Or should I start?"

Syaoran looked up. "Oh, you mean about what we wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. Before we start, I really think we need to meet with Eriol, Yue, Ruby, Spinel, and Kero. We need to seriously have a talk."

"Okay, but why don't you start? I'm pretty sure it's unimportant, as per usual. So let's get it over with Kinomoto." Syaoran didn't know why, but he was kicking himself for saying that. _'Old habits die hard.'_ He thought.

Hearing Syaoran say that made Sakura's heart twist. _'Okay, maybe I won't tell him about the first part. I thought he seemed kinda out of character in that dream anyway.'_ "Alright. Here goes."

Syaoran was listening intently. "And then, this dark figure appears in front of us. She calls you Hikari, and you kept telling her to stay away from Marisumi. Then, she attacks me, and you stop her with a bolt of lighting. Oh, and get this! Her name was Mirai!"

__

'Oh no! It's just as Eriol predicted. Mirai has returned, I'm sure of it. We have GOT to find Marisumi and fast, before it's too late. "Sakura, did she happen to mention who Marisumi was? Were there any strange blue glowing lights?"

"No, she didn't. And I didn't see any blue light."

__

'What are we going to do? If I don't know who Marisumi is, she'll be in for it and this world will be destroyed! "We've got to get Eriol over here and fast! Stay here, and have the Power and Shield Cards out for protection. Stay on guard and don't move until I get back." Syaoran yelled while running toward Meiling's house. 

"Okay…Syaoran." Sakura said confused.

__

'I don't want to find Marisumi. I love Sakura! And if I find Marisumi, I'll never be with Sakura! I'm so confused.' Syaoran knew that Marisumi was alive, and he had to find her for the fate of the Earth. He couldn't stop for his own selfish wants. Even though he loved Sakura, if he didn't find Marisumi, he would never see Sakura again, or anyone else. He wouldn't even be alive to tell about it! As Syaoran arrived at Eriol's house, Syaoran began to get a funny feeling. The same feeling he got when Mirai was near. _'But she won't be here until tomorrow!'_

Syaoran burst through the house. 'Eriol, Yue, Ruby! I need your help!"

Eriol turned around. "What's wrong? What's the matter Syaoran?"

Syaoran out of breath, began. "It's Mirai! She's come back! We have to hurry!"

Eriol and Yue both shook their heads. "We defeated her master Syaoran. She's long gone. She couldn't possibly have-" Yue was cut off before he could finish.

"I KNOW she is you guys. I've been sensing weird presenses lately. Even Sakura thinks so! She had this dream about Mirai, Marisumi, and myself! Don't tell me you're going to doubt the power of TWO people!"

"Calm down my descendant. If Mirai really has come back, she'll be after me first. Once she's disposed of me, THEN she'll go after Marisumi. If she doesn't dispose of me ahead of time, then there's no way she can get to Marisumi. Everything will be alright. Now, I want you to tell me if you ever feel her power again, and I want you to tell me how strong it was. You here me Master Li?" Eriol spoke with ease.

"Yes, but I have more reasoning behind me. It scares me too."

"Oh? What would that be Master Li?" 

"Sakura and I heard of a new girl coming into our class tomorrow. And her name is Mirai. Don't you think that it's the least bit strange that Sakura has that dream, I sense Mirai's power, and a new girl named Mirai all of a sudden shows up? I think these events are synchronized and I really think we need to be on guard." Syaoran spoke his reasoning, but still looked unhappy.

"Well, that surely is a twist in the plot. Be careful and at the first sign of trouble, alert one of the guardians immediately." Eriol noticed the saddened look on Syaoran's face. " Is something the matter Syaoran?"

Syaoran still looked troubled. " It's just that…well…if we find Marisumi, then I'll be back in love with her. But, I've fallen for someone else and I don't want to break Marisumi's or her heart."

Yue smiled a very rare smile. "You mean Sakura, don't you?"

Syaoran nodded. "Maybe I'll get lucky and maybe Sakura will be Marisumi. I sure hope so."

"I can see why Syaoran. Sakura's a fine girl, and I know how much you treasure her. Speaking of, where is Sakura anyway?" Eriol asked.

"She's still at the park. She told me about her dream and I ran off to find you guys, because I panicked. I'd better go get her if Mirai really is on the loose. Besides, Sakura told me that in her dream that Mirai had her sights set on killing Sakura as well."

Syaoran turned toward the door. "Okay. I'll give Nakuru a full fledged report tomorrow, as well as Yukito. I'll go tell Sakura what you told me. I just hope we find Mirai soon, for everyone's sake." With those last words, Syaoran headed out the door.

~Fin

Sakura's note- So how was it? Okay maybe the first part was kind of over dramatic, but hey, this was my very first CCS fan fic. This story is also going to be a very dark one. There will be some deaths, but I promise that it'll be fine. Thanks for reading! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Sakura Kasumi Yuy, aka Waterfall Kasumi

E-mail- [waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com



	2. An Unexpected Welcoming

Disclaimer: *gets down on her knees* please don't make me say it……I'll be good I promise!

"Dark Silences"

By: Waterfall Kasumi

Part Two-

__

An Unexpected Welcoming 

Timeframe ~ Sakura is still waiting for Syaoran in the park, while Syaoran is walking back to the park, thinking about how he could keep Sakura at his side, without hurting Marisumi, as well as the arrival of Mirai Liona. The time is 6:30 in the evening, in Tomoeda Park, Tokyo, Japan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Li Syaoran was confused. Yes, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do or how to do something. _'Even Eriol wasn't much help…back to square one.'_

Syaoran looked around as he walked. The Spring air never smelled sweeter. The fresh scent of Cherry and Peach Blossoms filled the wind, adding to the rainy scent that was already strong.

Then, the Xiao Lang saw it. Right in front of Syaoran, was the biggest, most beautiful Cherry Blossom tree he'd ever seen. It had both colors of the Cherry Blossom, pink and white. It almost looked like a painting from a fantasy story. _'Wow…I've never seen anything quite like this!' _But Syaoran knew he was wrong. He had, and in his mind, he didn't deserve her one bit. _'It's a big surprise she even my friend! The way I treated her?! She'll never forgive me…and that's why she'll always be unattainable. Just watch. One day, she's going to marry some rich guy, who buys her everything she wants, and treats her right. And swear to god, I'll have millions of bruises for everytime I kick myself. Probably Yukito…'_

That stung. Syaoran, like Sakura, used to have a huge crush on Yukito. Everytime he saw Yukito, he would blush really red, and run away at the speed of light. And he always got upset when Yukito would pay more attention to Sakura, and that's what always brought out the fights between the two. _'Yeah…that and me insulting her…' _Would the self-torture never stop?

In fact it was first brought on, curtsey of Yue. Yue was the one who revealed Syaoran's true feelings for Sakura. In fact, all his "crush" on Yukito was Yue's power, and that craving for Yue's power, was what was blocking the realization of Syaoran's feelings.

Syaoran made his way over to a hill, then sitting on it. He had chose to sit in a few blossoms that had been taken off by the wind. Just the wonderful scent made Syaoran think of Sakura. "Her beautiful pink aura…with all the beauty of a sunset… and the kindness of the Wood Card…she's perfect…" Syaoran concluded dreamily. 

It was funny. He was always tough, strong, and able to make people quiver at the thought of even being taken on by him. Yet, All he had to do was look at her and crumble. She was a weakness, but a most welcome one.

What Syaoran didn't realize, is that is dreams were slowly carrying him into unconsciousness, leaving Sakura all to herself back in the park. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Where could that Syaoran be? It's 6:30 PM, and we were supposed to be having lunch…Eriol's house isn't THAT far away…' Sakura thought, begininng to really worry. '_Maybe…they discovered something different?'_

Sakura looked around in all directions, not spotting even Syaoran's emerald green aura. After 15 more minutes, Sakura finally decided to head over to Eriol's to figure out what was going on. 

Then, she saw him.

Syaoran was covered in many flower petals, consisting of Cherry, Plum, and Peach Blossoms. _'He looks so kawaii! Maybe I shouldn't bug him…this is the most peaceful I've ever seen him, and I may never see this moment again…' _Sakura knelt down beside Syaoran, and slowly lowered herself to the ground. _'I'm kind of sleepy myself…so…sleepy…'_

Still laying beside him, with her head on her chest, slowly surrendered to her dreams. 

~* 2 hours later, 8:30 PM

"I must have overslept…gah…what time is it." Syaoran asked himself, making no notice of the cherry blossom beside him. He looked at his watch, and instantly paled. 

"Oh no! I left Sakura all alone! She's gonna kill me!" Syaoran bolted upright, sending Sakura off of him.

Hazily, Sakura woke up. "Wha-? What is the matter Syaoran?"

"Sakura! Oh geez…I'm so sorry I had no idea…please forgive me…"

Sakura just smiled, and put her index finger to his lips. "No need to worry. I don't mind. Besides, I needed some sleep myself, so I just crashed next to you."

"Oh…" replied a very dazed Syaoran.

"Well I'd better be going. Kero-chan and Touya-kun must be worried by now. Um…I'll see you later." Sakura ran off not hesitating to blush.

"Okay….Sakura…" replied Syaoran softly.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh…..why did I do that? Do I even realize what I just did? I'm such a baka!" Sakura was kicking herself now. "I bet he hates me now…"

She was sure now. She had blown her cover. And she was on the verge of tears because of her big mistake. _'I'm terrible! I just ruined my friendship with Syaoran…I guess he didn't feel the same way, although I didn't really say anything. But actions speak louder than words I guess…'_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a strange power surge near by. Not thinking about what she was doing, Sakura rounded the corner and collided with a young girl about her age. She heard the girl give a slight yelp, and felt bad about her carelessness. 

"Ah! That hurt…" the girl brushed herself off, and pulled herself to her feet. 

"Oh…I'm really sorry…it was all my fault…can I help you with something? I'm really very sorry.."

The girl just stared down at Sakura, but once she realized Sakura's sincerity was true, she instantly brightened. "Oh no worries! The most you did was hurt my pride…not even that! It's not a problem..um..say what is your name anyway?"

"Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Is something troubling you? You seem so sad…how about we talk over some ice cream? My treat!"

"That would be great. Um…where do I begin? It's a long story…" Sakura seemed to have calmed down.

"It's okay I have time. Start from the beginning!" the girl smiled and started to walk next to Sakura.

"Great! Oh and…thanks for listening. I appreciate it. I need someone to spill to, and my best friend is out with her boyfriend."

* Two hours later, ice cream shop *

"And now…I think I've ruined our friendship…what do you think um…say I forgot to ask your name as well."

"Oh I'm sorry! It's Mirai…Mirai Akirenu."

Sakura went pale, her face going blank. _'Mirai…? Could it be?'_

"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright? Do feel sick? Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sakura came to her senses. "Oh I'm sorry…I'd better be leaving. I've stayed too long! Thank you Mirai! I hope we meet again!" she said, running the door.

"Sure anytime…"

__

'Man I sure am quick to make fast exits…first Syaoran, now Mirai! At this rate I'll be considered a flake by the end of 5th grade!' 

* Syaoran's House: *

"She was right there…this certainly is a surprise…my ying fa in my arms…" Syaoran sighed and looked at a bedside photo of Sakura that he'd stolen from Tomoyo's photoalbum.

"It's funny…after Meiling left and I found that Yuki loved someone else, I never wanted to feel love, no matter what. But now…that Sakura's here…" he was startled by a ring from his phone.

"Yes this is Syaoran."

"Syaoran…it's me Ivory. You have to come home! Mother's not doing so well…we need you here now dear brother!"

"But I!"

"Just please…"

"Okay Ivory…" he hung up the phone, but too devastated to do anything except stare.

~Fin

Okay I know…that was lame…I think I will rewrite this chapter sooner or later, but the surprises just keep coming. Please R+R!!!!!

Oh and I'm starting another fic…please tell me if you're interested!

~Sakura Kasumi Yuy

[waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com



End file.
